Children of Bodom's In Your face Teen titans Style
by Hairul The Nightrage Beast
Summary: Haha the crazy imagination within me has made me Fuse The coolest superheroes The Teen titans as Finnish Melodic Death Metal Band Children Of Bodom Hate Crew. Warning loads of F& on the story


Teen Titans as Children Of Bodom

Here's the Line up

Robin as Alexi Wildchild Laiho. Lead Guitars/Vocals

Gear Specs

**ESP Alexi Laiho Signature Guitar Custom shop**

COLOR:Black with Luminous Saw Tooth Inlay

BODY:Alder

NECK:Maple 3P

FINGER BOARD:Ebony with Luminous Saw Tooth Inlay

CONSTRUCTION:Neck-thru-body

SCALE:25..5"

TUNERS:Gotoh

BRIDGE:Original Floyd Rose

HARDWARE COLOR:Chrome

FRET:24 / XJ

BRIDGE PICKUP:Seymour Duncan AHB-01 Blackout

CONTROL:Master Volume , MM-04 with On-Off Switch

Beast Boy as Henkka T Blacksmith. Backing Vocals/Bass

Gear Specs

**ESP Henkka T Blacksmith Signature 5 String Assault Bass**

BODY:Alder

NECK:Hard Maple

FINGER BOARD:Ebony

CONSTRUCTION:Neck-thru-body

SCALE:34"

TUNERS:Gotoh

BRIDGE:Gotoh 206B-5

HARDWARE COLOR:Black

FRET:24 / XJ

PICKUPS:EMG 40DC

CONTROL:1 Volume , Balancer , EMG-BQS Active EQ(Bass , Mid , Treble)

Starfire as Roope Latvala. Rhythm Guitars/Backing Vocals

Gear Specs

**ESP Roope Latvala Random Star Signature Guitar Custom Shop**

BODY:Alder with Pearloid Binding

NECK:Maple 3P

FINGER BOARD:Ebony

CONSTRUCTION:Neck-thru-body

SCALE:25 1/2"

TUNERS:Deluxe Gotoh

BRIDGE:Original Floyd Rose

HARDWARE COLOR:Black

FRET:24 / XJ

PICKUPS:Seymour Duncan SH-8b

CONTROL:1 Volume

Raven as Janne Warman Wirman. Keyboards & Synths/ Backing Vocals

Gear Specs

Korg X5 Keyboard (Plays the keyboard tilted forwards)

Macintosh G4 running the MOTU Digital Performer 3.0 audio recording software

Roland JV2080 (three units, using different expansions)

Akai S5000 and Akai pro synth module

EMU P2000, Proteus1, e64 and 9090™

Korg Triton rack and X3r

Cyborg as Jaska Raatikainen. Drums

Gear Specs

**Pearl MRX Masters Custom Extra #122 Black Mist w/Black Hardware ("Black-on-Black")**

MRX 8"x8" TT

MRX 10"x8" TT

MRX 12"x9" TT

MRX 200"x312" TT

MRX 16"x16" FT

MRX 22"x18" BD

Pearl UltraCast 14"x5"

**Cymbals**

14" Meinl Byzance Traditional Heavy Hi-Hat x2 (both sides)

20" Meinl Mb20 Heavy Ride (left)

8" Meinl Mb20 Rock Splash x2

18" Byzance Brilliant Medium Thin Crash x2

20" Meinl Byzance Traditional Heavy Ride (right)

20" Byzance Brilliant Medium Crash

18" Byzance Brilliant China

**Pearl Hardware**

DR-503 Icon Rack + PC-50 Pipe Clamps (x12)

H-2000 Eliminator Hi-hat Stand

P-2002B Eliminator Double Pedal

CLH-95A Closed Hat

S-985W Snare drum stand

CH-88 (x8) Cymbal Holder

TH-100S (x4) Tom Holder

D-220 Roadster Throne

**Sticks**

Promark Evelyn Glennie 740 drumsticks

Robin was playing the guitar Intro for In Your Face, then followed by Cyborg on the drums and Beast Boy on the bass.

And Finally Robin screamed "GO!"

Starfire began playing her part followed by the keyboards on Raven

They played the Intro quite heavily with the headbanging till Starfire unleashed the Tremolo bar which screamed like a Bnashee

Robin began screaming his lungs out and began yanking the Freatboard in rapid fires together with Starfire

**Conflict, terror, hear the noise.**

**You're on the edge of a nerve-racking force.**

**But, oh, my god, here's the fight.**

**Never siege, never riot, must defy.**

This part reminded Robin of Slade's obsession to see Robin as an Apprentice

**Well look at me, what do you see?**

**Another trophy, a living fucking dead beat**

**Close your eyes take a step with me**

**You're gone but it's not too late**

**Exhibiting Abnormality**

**It's not what you call reality.**

**But you will always forget**

**One thing I'd like you to know**

And Robin replies back with an

**I don't give a flying fuck motherfucker**

**I don't give a flying fuck motherfucker**

**I don't give a flying**

**I don't give a flying,**

**I don't give a flying FUCK**

**I'll never wait for any interference**

**When the other people talk all over my shit**

**But do I speak thee, yes I do**

**So fuck hypocrisy and fuck you too**

Everyone roared

**"INCOMING!"**

**Say one, more word, I double dare you **

Beast Boy roared

**(Bring it on!)**

**It's my world, you're in it, it'll take you down in a minute**

**You can alter your look, diversify your age.**

**But the truth seems like a bitch slap in your face.**

Then came the guitar solo Robin was playing with sucha rapid pace that he ascended and descended the fretboard for the first solo followed by Starfire to finish the high ascending one.Then came Raven's Keyboard solo which she had her nimble fingers to play the melodius tune to the cacophony with immense speed and finished off with a blazing note.And everyone stopped when Robin continued to screamed

**Well look at me, what do you see?**

**Another trophy, a living fucking dead beat**

**Close your eyes, take a step with me**

**You're gone but it's not not too late**

**Exhibiting Abnormality**

**Careful what you call reality**

**But you will always want**

**You want the day that you shall die.**

I** don't give a flying fuck motherfucker**

**I don't give a flying fuck motherfucker**

**I don't give a flying**

**I don't give a flying**

**I don't give a flying FUCK**

And Robin screamed Fuck as though he was really really pissed off

**INCOMING!**

**[Chorus**

**INCOMING!**

**Author's Note you can watch the video in Youtube just type in Children Of Bodom In Your Face.**


End file.
